1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drilling tools and more particularly to drill guides or jigs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drilling jig for guiding an elongated drill bit when drilling a hole through a panel such as a door from one edge thereof to the opposite edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fixture for use in drilling a hole through a door from one edge to an opposite edge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,834, issued Aug. 11, 1998, to Raymond E. Zehrung for "Fixture for Drilling a Longitudinal Hole in a Door".
A long drill bit which is capable of maintaining a desired penetration angle and path when drilling long holes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,146, issued Mar. 6, 1990, to Roy E. Bowling for "Axially Self-Aligning Drill Bit". The drill bit has a stiffly flexible shank with a unique drilling tip that maintains the desired path and does not walk or deflect therefrom.